I. Field
The present invention relates to a fold-up grappling device that can be easily stowed more compactly.
II. Background
Anchors generally include a shank with armatures radiating therefrom. The arms of an anchor are generally fixed and take up space within the boat. As the anchor is used, the arms become dirty and coated with mud. Thus, when the anchor is placed back in the boat, the dirt can soil the boat.
Thus, there is a continuing need for a fold-up grappling device that can be folded and placed in a bucket or container for compact storage.